


Son of Croc-Bait

by miagreymanes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is Anduin, Gen, Jaina is clueless, Varian tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagreymanes/pseuds/miagreymanes
Summary: Anduin Llane Wrynn, son of Croc-Bait.





	Son of Croc-Bait

"It's a fine city you've built here," Varian grit through clenched teeth as he attempted to keep a smile plastered across his face. Theramore had the potential to be a nice city, it truly did. He could see the bones, but there was something about the swamp surrounding all but one side of the city and the resulting wildlife that made it… unappealing. He looked over his shoulder, attempting to see his son, but he wasn’t there.

"Have any of you seen Anduin?" He looked at the other members of their party, but as they all shrugged or shook their heads he began to feel concerned. Frowning, he came to a stop in the middle of the road before he turned to the woman next to him. "Jaina, this is your home and you know my son; do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Jaina laughed. "He's probably off pestering some of the champions staying at the inn. You know how he is with new people. They fascinate him."

Varian's frown lessened slightly, he knew she was right; Anduin did have a fondness for people in general and he made friends easily, so sneaking off to speak to champions visiting the city? It would not be a surprise in the slightest. But as he opened his mouth to respond properly, he became aware of the fact that he could hear someone yelling in the distance. Lips twisting down with concern, he reached for Shalamayne as he took in his surroundings. He attempted to locate the source of the sound, and when he did he couldn’t help but sigh.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Anduin's voice broke as he emerged from the swamp, running as fast as he possibly could. There was panic on his face, and a rather large amount of regret. 

At first Varian couldn’t see why his normally quiet son was causing such a racket, but then he caught sight of what was behind him— crocolisks. Too many crocolisks. Groaning loudly, he cast a frustrated look back at Jaina before he took off at a sprint toward Anduin.

He hated crocolisks, but he hated Theramore more.


End file.
